Wastebaskets have been used with a plastic bag inserted so that the waste that is put into the wastebasket can be easily removed and properly disposed. Also, most wastebaskets are constructed much like an inverted, truncated cone or pyramid with a non-circular base. That is, theft side, whether round, oval, square, or rectangular in cross-section, has an outward taper, making the bottom of the wastebasket interior smaller than the top of the wastebasket interior. Wastebaskets are now usually made of plastic and, in effect, they are large containers that are waterproof and can receive certain trash bags, also usually of plastic. There are two relatively independent problems with such typical wastebaskets that the present invention addresses. Both problems arise because of the manner of use when using trash bags, particularly plastic trash bags.
The first problem has to do with the use of oversized trash bags. Typically, the plastic trash bag used is somewhat bigger than the wastebasket itself. It is therefore inserted into the wastebasket, and because the plastic bag is larger than the wastebasket, a problem often arises. When putting a plastic trash bag into the typical wastebasket, the open bottom of the bag is inserted through the top of the basket, and the bag's top is still considerably larger than a typical open top of a wastebasket, so it is just wadded up, or is sometimes tied into knot so that it will stay reasonably tight on the rim of a wastebasket. Quite often users will use large rubber bands or bungee cords around the bag top and the wastebasket rim, holding the bag in place. This is cumbersome and time-consuming. The invention herein disclosed and claimed solves this problem.
The second problem is that, while using an overly large trash bag in any wastebasket, including the ones shown herein, often the tendency is to try to get as much trash in the trash bag as possible, at least in part because of the time and effort involved in getting the rubber band or an equivalent off when using the typical wastebasket, then tying the bag so that the contents will not spill, or having no other trash bags readily available at the moment. This often results in overstuffing the bag, pushing the waste down to compact it so that just a little more can be put in it, resulting in the bag acting much like a seal with the inner wall of the wastebasket, making it more difficult to remove the filled bag. This can also occur concurrently with the first problem, trying to put just a little more trash in, even without trying to overstuff the trash bag. Whether or not the wastebasket is tapered, when the engagement of the wastebasket side wall or was by a plastic bag that has been filled fits very tightly, particularly in the lower half of the trash bag, it likely that the lower part of the bag becomes filled with a higher concentration of heavier waste material, whether or not the material has been pushed downwardly until the bag is absolutely full, and then is pushed downwardly some more to be able to put a little more waste in it. This creates pressure in the bag, particularly the lower section of the bag that is still contained by the wastebasket side wall, and that pressure can cause a forced sealing action between the exterior of the trash bag and the interior side wall of typical wastebasket. This seal is in the form of a broad band of perhaps several inches along the outer circumference of the bag and inner circumference of the side wall and effectively seals the bottom section of the wastebasket below the seal. This sealing action leaves little or no opportunity for air to flow past the bag and into the volume of the wastebasket isolated by the seal, i.e., under the bag and around the lower portion of the bag, as the bag is being pulled out of the wastebasket. Consequently, as the bag is being pulled upwardly out of the wastebasket one finds that the resistance of that seal to let the flow of some outside air to enter and fill the increasing space causes a sub-atmospheric pressure to build in the isolated space which sub-atmospheric pressure must be overcome by more strenuously pulling the bag out or by sliding ones hand between the bag and the sidewall to release the seal. Typically, the trash bag has to be pulled as much as half way or more out of the basket before the seal created along a band area of the bag is released as the upward movement of the bag continues.
Many wastebaskets are made of a plastic material that has some give in the sidewalls. When these wastebaskets are overstuffed, this is some bulging in the mid-section of the sidewalls; however, there is no give in the stiff, continuous opening or rim of the wastebasket. Consequently, in those instances where the wastebasket does not have or has a minimal outward taper from its bottom to its rim, removal of the overstuffed bag is further compromised by the interference fit between the bag and the rim. Thus, there are several aspects to be addressed with current wastebaskets. First, currently existing wastebaskets are made or materials that are too stiff to allow for overstuffing without creating significant forces or pressures against the interior side wall and also minimize the degree to which it may be overstuffed. Second, there is difficulty in lifting the filled bag, and even greater difficulty in lifting a heavy and also over-filled bag, out of the wastebasket, due in part to the creation of the seal along the bag/interior sidewall interface which isolates the lower section or volume of the wastebasket and creates a partial vacuum as the bag is being pulled out of the wastebasket.
There have been proposals to put relief openings in the lowest part of the wastebasket or even in its bottom. Other proposals involve making a pipe as a part of the wastebasket that extends upwardly from the wastebasket bottom to its top so that outside air can be taken into the bottom space as the bag is being moved out. The relief openings weaken the bottom and lower part of the basket, and the basket can be standing in just a little water and the bag interior is immediately wetted. Worse, if the bag has liquids that leak from the bag, the liquids will spread out on the floor. The pipes are more costly to make and still must be kept clear of debris, mold, and such that there is always the problem of keeping an open air passage through the pipe.
The potential, and often real, first problem led to the invention, and then it was recognized that the wastebasket construction herein disclosed and claimed also solved the second problem.